O aniversário de Touya
by Braunjakga
Summary: Na véspera do aniversário do Touya, Sakura briga com o irmão por conta de um pudim. Por sua vez ,Touya comeu o pudim de Sakura por conta de um bolo seu que Kero tinha comido antes... (um rolo atrás do outro, vai entender essa família de feiticeiros!) O dia seguinte á aniversário de Touya; será que Sakura vai conseguir superar a raiva e festejar com o mano? - Sakura e Touya
O Aniversário de Touya

Escrita por Braunjakga

One-shot

Postado simultaneamente no spirit e no

 _Sakura chega em casa depois do clube e descobre que o seu irmão havia comido a sobremesa que seu pai havia preparado pra ela…_

28 de fevereiro

 _Antes da janta_

Mais um dia se passou. Sakura estava voltando do clube para descansar. Patinou até a entrada e se encontrou com o pai, Fujitaka. Touya estava no bico, mas logo, logo voltaria. Kero estava jogando videogame na sala. Eram cinco horas da tarde:

– Oi, oi, oi! Boa tarde papai! – Disse Sakura, descalçando os patins e calçando as pantufas.

– Boa tarde Sakura! Como foi o clube hoje?

– Foi bem papai. A gente só foi lá pra ensaiar pra formatura mesmo. A gente vai se apresentar papai!

– Bom que tenha sido bem Sakura; tá ansiosa pra entrar pro ginásio?

– Eu tou meio que preocupada, não sei o que vai me esperar lá, e…

– Ora Sakura, você ainda vai ter as suas amigas por perto; a Chiharu, a Naoko, a Rika, A Tomoyo…

– O Goiabinha, O moleque!– Kero interrompe Fujitaka.

– Kero-chan! Não fala assim do Yukito e do Shoran! Ai, ai, ai Yukito! Hanyan! – Sakura fica hanyan. – Pena que o Shoran não tá também… – Sakura abaixa a cabeça.

– Ele vai voltar pras férias de verão no meio do ano Sakura – Fujitaka dá um sorriso e passa a mão na cabeça de Sakura. Sakura sorri – Hehehe! Sakura minha filha, quando seu irmão voltar eu coloco a janta.

– Tá certo papai, eu vou tomar um bainho e já volto pra te ajudar então! – Sakura sobre as escadas, toma banho, troca de roupa e corre pra geladeira, esperando encontrar com o pudim que seu pai tinha feito pra ela ontem. Sakura termina de ajudar o pai a fazer a janta e resolve pegar o pudim na geladeira. Quando Sakura abre a geladeira, procura, procura, procura, mas não encontra o pudim:

– Hoe?

– O que foi Sakura minha filha?

– O meu pudim, ele não tá aqui…

Diante da reação de Sakura, Fujitaka sorri e convoca o guardião bonachão tão conhecido por seus assaltos a geladeira:

– Kero? Se apresente aqui pra dar desculpas pra Sakura!

– Fujitaka-san, não fui eu não eu juro! Putz, eu ia bater meu recorde. – Kero dá um soco no botão do controle, chateado por não ter conseguido completar o recorde. Kero voa até a cozinha e tenta se explicar:

– Sakura eu sei que eu roubo muito a geladeira, mas dessa vez não fui eu não!

– Bem, parece que o Kero tá falando a verdade, ele fez questão de perder o recorde dele pra se desculpar com você! – Fujitaka olha atentamente para a cara e o tom de voz do guardião e sorri. Parecia que ao menos de alguma coisa Kero não era culpado.

– Se não foi você então quem foi? – Sakura faz cara de dúvida.

– Konnichiwa! Otou-san! Mostrenga! Boneco feio! – Touya chega do bico e cumprimenta a família.

– Eu não sou boneco feio! – Kero voa até Touya e solta um grito na cara do irmão da Sakura

– Eu também não sou nenhuma mostrenga. – Grita Sakura da cozinha.

– Acalmem-se vocês dois. Touya, vamos jantar? Eu já preparei a janta com a Sakura…

– Vou tomar banho antes; Eu só vou comer o que o senhor tiver feito, a mostrenga deve ter envenenado tudo! – Touya sobe as escadas e vai para o banheiro. Sakura fia com o punho fechado, soltando fumaça pela cabeça:

– Depois eu quero saber o que você fez com meu pudim! – Sakura joga uma almofada nas escadas.

 _Jantar_

Estavam na mesa Sakura, Kero, Fujitaka e Touya:

– Touya meu filho, eu quero te fazer uma pergunta.

– O que foi papai?

– Você viu um pudim que tava na geladeira ontem? De abacaxi, com chantili e chá verde?

– Eu mesmo não vi nada não. – Diz Touya virando a cara pro lado. – Quem sabe não foi esse boneco aí quem comeu tudo, ele vive roubando comida da geladeira… – Touya aponta o dedo para Kero.

– Eu mesmo não comi nada não, ouviu? Eu tive que perder meu recorde hoje só pra poder me explicar com o Fujitaka… – Diz Kero, bufando de raiva.

– Eu sei que não foi o Kero, só podia ser você Touya! Você vive me enchendo o Saco! – Diz Sakura, com uma expressão de raiva para o irmão.

– Quer saber? Fui eu mesmo que comi. Fiz isso porque tem um "ratinho amarelo com asas" que comeu o bolo que eu ia levar pra formatura da Seiju; só vi as marcas de dente nele, e não podia ser de outro. – Touya faz uma cara brava para Kero.

– Porque você não me falou Touya? – Pergunta Fujitaka.

– É que foi de manhã quando eu vi; o senhor não tava em casa; eu tinha que levar o bolo de manhã e ele meteu o dente nele!

– Quem você tá chamando de ratinho com asas hein? – Kero voa até a cara de Touya, com os punhos fechados.

– Você estragou meu bolo e tive que comprar outro! Por isso eu comi o pudim! Comi mesmo! – Diz Touya encarando o guardião.

– E o que eu tenho a ver com a história de vocês? Porque eu tive que pagar o pato?– Pergunta Sakura?

– Você é a mestra dele mostrenga, tem que controlar ele; eu devia ter feito você pagar por ele! Mostrenga!

– Você não me fala nada e já vai se vingando assim sem mais nem menos é? Eu não sou mostrenga! – Sakura se levanta da cadeira com os punhos fechados. Fujitaka fica assustado.

– Claro que sim! Mostrenga, mostrenga, mostrenga! Boneco feioso! Ratinho com asas! – Touya também se levanta da cadeira e encara Sakura. Kero fica vermelho de raiva.

– Vocês dois, acalmem-se! – Fujitaka fala em tom de ordem com os três – Vão destruir a casa desse jeito!

– Pra mim já chega! Eu não tenho culpa nisso não! Vou pro meu quarto! Vamos Kero. – Sakura sai da mesa e sobe as escadas. Kero aponta a língua para Touya e acompanha a mestra.

– Touya, não seja duro com ela! Fala comigo antes de tomar uma decisão assim! A gente controla o Kerberos juntos! Somos uma família oras!

– Eu sei papai, eu sei, mas tem horas que aquele boneco me dá nos nervos! – Touya recolhe os pratos da mesa e leva para a pia.

– Posso te pedir uma coisa Touya?

– O que é papai?

– Da próxima vez que o Kero comer alguma coisa sua, põe na minha conta tá? – Fujitaka sorri de olhos fechados para o filho. Touya dá um meio sorriso e concorda com o pai com a cabeça.

– Pode ser, depois eu me acerto com o boneco…

 _Quarto_

Sakura recebe uma ligação de Tomoyo:

– Moshi, moshi, aqui quem fala é a Sakura.

– Oi Sakura, tudo bem?

– Oi Tomoyo, como vai?

– Eu só liguei Sakura pra saber como você está; está pronta pra amanhã?

– Tomoyo, aconteceu uma coisa aqui em casa que eu não tou com clima mais pra nada não…

– Você brigou com ele Sakura? Com seu irmão? Isso não podia ter acontecido!

– Pois é Tomoyo, ele comeu um pudim meu, eu tava com vontade Tomoyo, ele comeu ele Tomoyo!

– Sakura, você briga com seu irmão por conta de um pudim?

Sakura baixa a cabeça e respira fundo:

– Eu tava com vontade Tomoyo, e daquelas!

– Sakura, você parece que tem fome de mostrenga falando assim! Hehehe!

– Não me chama assim Tomoyo…

– Eu só disse pra descontrair; hoje eu vou fazer um pudim pra você, é de abacaxi não é? Tem chantili e morango, com raspinha de chá verde…

– Não precisa Tomoyo…

– Sakura amanhã é aniversário do seu irmão; você não pode ficar assim com ele… o quimono que eu fiz pra ele ficou tão bonito Sakura, você precisa ver! Fora o bolo…

– Dá pra ele você Tomoyo, eu já perdi o clima…

– Perdeu nada! Você já comprou o presente dele?

– Não comprei não.

– Amanhã você vai comprar tá?

– Vou ver Tomoyo…

– Depois do clube a gente vai lá… essa semana é só ensaio não é? Eu na música, você na torcida…

– É mesmo… até amanhã Tomoyo.

– Até Sakura. Boa noite.

Kero se aproxima de Sakura com a cara cabisbaixa:

– Me desculpa Sakura, a culpa foi minha; não sabia que o bolo era pra formatura; eu achei ele tão delicioso que eu comi ele; só dei uma mordidinha e deixei o resto pra vocês…

– Não foi sua culpa não Kero, eu gritei com ele, perdi o clima…

Fujitaka entra no quarto:

– Oi Sakura, oi Kero!

– Oi Papai.

– Sakura, você sabe que dia é amanhã não sabe?

– Sei sim papai…

– Sakura, não fica assim com ele tá? Qualquer coisa fala comigo antes de você sair soltando gritos pro seu irmão. Eu já falei com ele também. E Kero…

– Sim Fujitaka-san.

– As tarefas do Touya são suas essa semana tá? – Fujitaka sorri pro guardião.

– Tudo bem, eu sou o protetor de Sakura, não quero ver ela triste e ninguém revoltado por minha causa aqui… – Kero fica cabisbaixo.

– Bom que você tenha entendido Kero; da próxima fala comigo Kero antes de abocanha aquilo que você não sabe de quem é e pra que serve tá?

– Tá Ok, eu já aprendi a lição.

– A gente vai colocar uma etiqueta de papel nas coisas que você não pode tocar tá?

– Tá bom Fujitaka. Eu mereço isso. Boa noite. – Kero voa pra sua gaveta.

– Boa noite Kero, Boa noite Sakura.

– Boa noite papai – Sakura se deita e se cobre.

– Durmam bem os dois. – Fujitaka apaga a luz do quarto e fecha a porta.

29 de fevereiro

 _Intervalo da aula_

Sakura e Tomoyo comem o obentou no intervalo, debaixo de uma árvore:

– Sakura, não fica assim tá? Tá aqui o seu pudim!

– Brigada Tomoyo. Nem sei como te agradecer…

– Sabe sim Sakura! – Tomoyo sorri de olhos fechados para a amiga.

– Você quer que eu compre um presente pra ele?

– Claro que sim Sakura! Ele é a pessoa que sempre te protege, sempre está do seu lado, quando você caiu de cima lá no bosque, quando você ficou com febre na escola, com a carta espelho…

Sakura respira fundo, faz uma cara triste e fica em silêncio, pensando no que Tomoyo tinha dito pra ela. A amiga tinha razão no fim das contas:

– Vou pensar Tomoyo…

– Não pensa muito não tá? Eu não tenho irmão Sakura, eu só tenho você aqui comigo, eu gostaria muito de ter um irmão que se preocupa comigo assim como ele se preocupa com você… – Tomoyo toca nas mãos de Sakura. Sakura dá um leve sorriso com o toque da amiga.

– Tá certo Tomoyo, vamos pra aula tá? Já vai começar…

As duas se levantam e vão até a Sala.

 _Clube_

No fim da aula, Sakura procura por Tomoyo no clube de música mas não a encontra:

– A Tomoyo não tá aqui hoje não pro ensaio do Coral?

– Sinto Sakura, mas ela me disse que tinha uma coisa importante pra fazer. Ela nem participou dos ensaios. Disse que ia pra casa pegar umas coisas, tinha uma festa pra ir…

– Uma festa é? – Sakura fica pensando no que a professora disse. Foi até o clube ensaiar com Chiharu e Naoko. Sakura estava tão distraída que o bastão não caía apenas uma vez na cabeça dela, os pom-pons não paravam de voar das suas mãos; parecia que escorregava das suas mãos toda vez que tentava usar os objetos.

– Tá tudo bem Sakura? – Pergunta Naoko

– Você não tá conseguindo fazer nada Sakura, tá sentindo alguma coisa? – Pergunta Chiharu.

– Sakura, não precisa ficar no clube se tiver preocupada com alguma coisa; você está indo bem… até hoje é claro, se quiser pode ir Sakura. – Diz a professora.

Sakura para pra pensar em tudo o que as amigas tinham dito, em tudo o que o pai tinha dito, quando finalmente seu rosto assume uma feição de coragem:

– Professora, meninas, tem uma coisa urgente que eu preciso resolver e eu não posso ficar com vocês mais; tchauzinho gente, até amanhã!

– Até Sakura! – Acena Naoko.

– Até que pra alguém que tá passando mal, a Sakura se recupera rápido né? – Diz Chiharu, falando com Naoko, olhando Sakura correr como louca nas escadas.

Sakura corre até o vestiário, se troca, calça os patins, confere a carteira pra ver se os 10000 ienes (360 reais) que seu pai tinha dado pro presente do irmão estavam lá e corre pro distrito comercial de Tomoeda com seus patins.

 _No distrito comercial_

Sakura foi até a loja de roupas comprar o par de tênis que seu irmão tanto pedia, pois os deles já estavam gastos faz tempo. Foi seu pai quem falou pra Sakura comprar o presente. Era responsabilidade dela comprar. Cabia ela decidir se dava o presente pro irmão ou devolvia o dinheiro pro pai. Pegou o par de tênis que o irmão tanto desejava ganhar (adidas adizero feather! wow!), gastou quase todo o dinheiro que seu pai tinha dado e correu com os patins pra casa. Eram cinco horas da tarde. Sakura tinha pressa pra chegar em casa, todo mundo já devia estar lá. Sakura corria tanto com os patins que trombou de cara com um rapaz de cabelo branco quando cruzava pelo parque do pinguim:

– Ai, ai, ai, desculpa aí, é que… – Disse Sakura, se recuperando do golpe, tentando se levantar.

– Não precisa se preocupar Sakura, está tudo bem! – Sorri Yukito, pegando os óculos e o pacote que Sakura havia derrubado com a trombada.

– Yukito-san! Mil desculpinhas! Te machuquei?

– Que nada Sakura! Eu só cai. Tou meio fraco esses dias, sabe, esses dias de lua minguante… – Yukito sorri, pegando as coisas que ele derrubou no chão.

– Sabe o que é Yukito, é que eu briguei com o Touya e… eu tou comprando o presente dele atrasada, eu nem ia comprar o presente dele, mas a Tomoyo e o meu pai, eles…

– Não se preocupa Sakura! Todo mundo briga com alguém de vez em quando; você e o Touya brigam direto, eu me divirto com isso, mas sabe de uma coisa?

– O que foi Yukito?

– O seu irmão uma vez me disse que não importa o quanto vocês briguem, o quanto diferente vocês sejam, ele sempre iria te proteger, não importa o que aconteça, onde você esteja… ele atenderia um chamado seu na hora…

– Ele disse isso é? – Sakura faz uma cara triste. – Porque se eu fico dando patada nele direto?

– Foi a promessa que ele fez pra ele mesmo; não deixar ninguém te machucar. Ele quer cumprir essa promessa Sakura… ele precisa de você do lado dele pra isso… vamos? Ele está nos esperando… – Yukito se transforma em Yue.

– Vamos lá! Eu tenho um presente pra entregar… – Yue agarra Sakura pelos braços e leva a mestra até a casa dos Kinomoto.

 _A festa de aniversário…_

Todos se reúnem na sala da casa dos Kinomoto. Tomoyo coloca o bolo de morango e chantili que havia feito e coloca os pudins de abacaxi em uma outra bandeja. Fujitaka pega os chás na geladeira, os salgados e os copos de plástico e distribui sobre a mesa. Kero fica lavando a louça. Tomoyo se preocupa se Sakura chegaria ou não, pega o celular, mas Fujitaka a interrompe:

– Calma Tomoyo, porque a Sakura está vindo acompanhada… – Fujitaka Sorri.

Yue chega voando até a casa dos Kinomoto, deixa Sakura na entrada e volta a ser Yukito. Os dois abrem a porta, trocam os calçados e correm até a Sala. Tomoyo aplaude os dois:

– Que bom Sakura, que bom Yukito, vocês apareceram! A gente tava começando a entregar os presentes! O Touya está na cozinha provando o quimono, ele já vem, vou ligar a minha câmera! – Tomoyo pega a câmera e começa a filmar. – Eu não quero perder nada desse aniversário, a gente nem cortou o bolo e nem comeu nada só esperando por vocês!

Touya aparece.

– Que tal, como ficou em mim?

– Ficou maravilhoso Touya! – Tomoyo fica com os olhos brilhando. – Parece que é de família mesmo os dois irmãos ficarem maravilhosos nas roupas que eu faço! – Tomoyo coloca as duas mãos na bochecha.

– Aqui tem uma carta de desculpas que eu fiz pra você, pra você não ficar chateado mais comigo! – Kero voa da cozinha pra entregar o envelope pra Touya.

– Espero que você não coma mais as minhas coisas sem permissão boneco! Boneco! Touya provoca Kero.

– Eu não sou boneco, eu sou o grande Kerberos, a besta do lacre, tá me ouvindo? Espera eu voltar pra minha forma! – Diz Kero, fechando os punhos e fazendo a mesma cara brava de sempre.

Touya não dá atenção as palavras de Kero e solta um piparote pra cima de Kero, fazendo ele voar. Fujitaka sorri e dá seu presente para o filho.

– Aqui estão as camisetas que você me pediu meu filho, feliz aniversário! – Fujitaka abraça o filho.

– Obrigado papai, eu tava precisando. – Touya olha pra Sakura. – E você mostrenga, o que tá escondendo aí?

– Eu não sou nenhuma mostrenga, dinossauro espacial e derivados Touya! – Sakura fecha os punhos e fica com cara de brava. A provocação de Touya até que tinha feito Sakura ficar mais animada e sair daquele estado de melancolia que ela estava. Yukito vai ate Touya e entrega seu presente:

– Tá aqui Touya, o perfume que você tinha me pedido!

– Deixa eu ver. – Touya abre a caixa – Flor de pêssego é? O meu preferido… – Touya fica sentindo a fragrância do perfume. Por fim Sakura vai até o irmão e dá seu presente pra ela:

– Toma aqui Touya! – Sakura estende a Sacola com o par de tênis para o irmão. – Isso é por tudo o que você já me ajudou nesse tempo todo… muito obrigado viu?

Touya estende a mão e pega o presente das mãos de Sakura. Quando Touya abre a sacola descobre o par de tênis que tanto havia querido comprar, mas que o tempo e os bicos ainda não haviam deixado. Touya fica muito satisfeito por dentro, mas não demonstra nada pra irmã e resolve provocar ela:

– Espero que não tenha errado no número me comprando um apertado de propósito só pra eu ter bolhas nos pés!

– Touya, eu saio correndo da escola pra comprar o tênis pra você e é assim que você me trata é? Você me paga Touya, eu vou usar a carta "grande" em mim e aí você vai ver como eu sou um dinossauro… - Disse Sakura, socando o irmão repetidas vezes.

– Ai que você vai parecer um dinossauro mesmo!

– Você me paga Touya! – Sakura continua socando o irmão. Todos riem. Tomoyo diz:

– A Sakura fica tão encantadora quando está com raiva; essa família é muito barulhenta, mas tem muito amor! – Tomoyo coloca as mãos na bochecha.

– Então pessoal, vamos comemorar? Kanpai! – Fujitaka estende o copo com chá verde e todos repetem o patriarca:

– Kanpai!

 _Omedetou gozaimasu Touya-san!_

 _(Parabéns Touya por seu aniversário!)_

FIM

COMEÇO DE UMA NOVA HISTÓRIA…


End file.
